shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daily Life and Adventures of Kirby and KJ
NOTE: This comic will be discontinued after Chapter 2 is finished. However, there will be a sequel that picks up right where this comics leaves off, A Mouthful of Adventures. This is my (HeadphonesYoshi's) comic series, mentioned by Timson622222 as "Kirby and KJ Adventures". It was released along with The Legend of the Bondings and Dreamland Adventures in 2009. Characters Main Characters Kirby- The pink puffball is once again the star of the show. He excels at cooking, and enjoys eating and playing video games (not as much as KJ, though). He often finds himself looking after KJ; they live together, and KJ is very irresponsible and immature. He (along with the other main characters) live in a rural area, 1.5 miles away from any town. KJ- Kirby's younger and immature brother. He likes porn and video games so much that he will stay up the ENTIRE NIGHT playing video games and/or looking at porn sites on his laptop. This leads to serious consequences, which include (but not limited to): getting FALCON KICKed by Kirby, breaking his laptop, and choking him. He is HORRIBLE when it comes to cooking, and he is also irresponsible. Shy Guy- One of two of Kirby and KJ's neighbors. He is good friends with Kirby (he finds KJ immature as usual). Although he is shy at times, he is quite smart and will help out Kirby and KJ with problems. He co-owns a restaurant with Yellow Kirby (more on him later) where Kirby helps out sometimes. Yoshi- The other neighbor to Kirby and KJ, he is good friends with both of them. However, he is a bit closer to KJ rather than to Kirby. He enjoys listening to music, which is why he almost always wears headphones. He owns a drugstore which sells Bad Medicine; contrary to the name, it is one of the best medicines around. He does not run the drugstore; his cousin does it for him. Toad- He does not make an appearance as a main character in Chapter 3. So far, information has not been given about his personal things. Somewhat Important Characters XD002s- Stick figures who almost always smile and act retarded. They are the main "bad guys" of the comic; they use their relatively weak pink swords to try to kill or hurt Kirby and friends. However, they are easy to kill, making their goal even harder to reach. XD003 (or King XD)- The commander of the XD Army. He is just an ordinary XD with a crown. He sometimes tries to kidnap at least one of Kirby's friends, but his plans are always foiled. Just as easy to kill as an ordinary XD, even though he has bodyguards. Guest Stars NOTE: '''More will be added to this section as I move on with my comic. Doremi- An 11-year old girl who fails at life gets horrible grades at school and who isn't athletic at all. Apparently in Chapter 1, she gets lost and finds herself (along with Aiko) in front of Kirby's house, who lets them stay until one of their friends comes and picks them up. She loves steak so much that she's obsessed with it. Aiko- An 11-year old tomboyish girl who is very athletic. She does not get very good grades at school with the exception of PE (her grades aren't as bad as Doremi though). Again, she and Doremi get lost and end up at Kirby's house, who lets them stay. Her favorite food is takoyaki. Minor Characters Shelled XDs- A subspecies of XD002s who have shells to make way like the Koopa Bros. from Paper Mario. They attack Kirby and gang, but they quickly defeat them. Afro Horned XD- He steals Kirby's car, which makes him mad and makes go in pursuit. He dies by means of Kirby's FALCON PUNCH! which also makes a (small) explosion. Morshu- He offers to sell lamp oil, rope, and bombs to Doremi and Aiko when they fall into the pit. They are pleased at first, but they must pay in rupees and their pockets are empty. Suddenly, 15 million rupees fall from the ceiling and they buy all of Morshu's stuff. XD002.5- Another subspecies of XD002s, they are basically dramatically powered up versions of XD002s. '''More to come! Plot Chapter 1 Kirby wakes up from bed, only to find KJ playing video games for the ENTIRE NIGHT instead of going to sleep. Kirby FALCON KICKs him, which makes him pass out. Kirby then brushes his teeth and cooks breakfast. KJ wakes up in pain and eats breakfast. Soon after, the two are playing video games, when the doorbell rings. Standing at the door are Doremi and Aiko. Aiko tells Kirby how they got lost, while Doremi is calling her friend. Doremi says that their friend will pick them up in a couple days. Then the four go to the race track and have some fun kart racing. When they come back at noon, Kirby cooks up lunch (steak for Doremi, burgers for KJ and himself, and takoyaki for Aiko) 3 hours later, Doremi finds KJ sleeping with headphones on. She slips the headphones onto her head, and she gets RickRoll'd. 7 hours later, when everyone falls asleep, they find themselves in a dream world. Aiko kills a XD002, then a whole army of them appear. Kirby. KJ, and Aiko take them up front, while Doremi throws a bomb at the army, which kills most of them. Four Shelled XDs attack the four, however, they swiftly defeat the XD002s. Doremi blows the last one up, which hits the screen and causes technical difficulties. Kirby and KJ tell the girls how to get out of the dream world: sleep in the dream world. They all do so, and Aiko wakes up, only to see Kirby suffocating KJ and a broken laptop. Doremi then wakes up, to find that the others have finished breakfast. Aiko then plays a video game, then to be annoyed by three XD002s who keep playing annoying music. When Aiko couldn't bear it anymore, she knocks the XD002s skyward with a giant paper fan. However, she gets hit by a drum, and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Kirby and KJ are looking for the girls, and KJ spots Kirby's car being stolen. Kirby and KJ then chase the stolen car in pursuit. Kirby gives a warning to the driver to give back his car OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE. The driver, a Afro Horned XD, jumps out of the car. Kirby does the same. Then Kirby FALCON PUNCHes the XD002, causing him to die. Meanwhile, King XD kicks Doremi and Aiko into a pit with his PC Snowboarding Boot. Morshu offers to sell Doremi and Aiko lamp oil, rope, and bombs. They are glad at first, but they find out that they must pay in rupees, and their pockets are empty. Suddenly, 15 million rupees fall from the ceiling. The girls most of the stuff Morshu has, and escape from the pit. Then they make King XD slip using the lamp oil, tie him up using the extra rope, and let the police catch him, because he is #6 on the Most Wanted List. Doremi asks about the futuristic vehicles Kirby and KJ has, and Kirby tells them that they aren't real, which makes the girls confused. After the four get back to Kirby's house, Kirby introduces the girls to Shy Guy and Yoshi, their neighbors. They all plan to go to the arcade. In Kirby's car, some chaos happens, and then they finally get to the arcade, where shitendosucksonyrule (yes, the troll from YouTube) keeps annoying the people at the arcade. Shy Guy throws Suicide Putty and then shitendosucksonyrule dies because of the concentrated burst of harsh fumes that cut off the air he breathed. Kirby, KJ and Yoshi face up against wiisuckslol, boisvert593 (both trolls from YouTube) and a XD002.5 in a arcade FPS. After a gunfight, Kirby and gang win against them. At Yellow Kirby and Shy Guy's restaurant, the girls tell Kirby and co. how they ended up here in Dreamland, when they see their friend's (no names for some characters yet.) car. They get into the car, leave, and say goodbye (for now) Chapter 2 Kirby and KJ come home from buying groceries to find 4 XD002s at their house. They defeat them (with a touch of Paper Mario) and take them into THE RINSE CYCLE. King XD calls Kirby to tell him that people he knows are being held hostage by him (Tuffluff, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Blue, and Lovrina, respectively). He shrinks them up and inhales them without thinking. They split up and cause internal damage to King XD and give him a stroke. They get out through his mouth and set the shrink ray to "reverse", and unshrink themselves. More to come... Parodies There are many parodies in this comic. They include (but are not limited to): *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya *Nexon Korea *Rick Astley *WTF Explosion *SMBZ *Mortal Kombat *The Simpsons *The Electric Company (yes, the one from PBS Sh**s Kids) NOTE: '''The preceding parody was put in the comic purely to make fun of it. *F-Zero *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu *Billy Mays *Link: The Faces of Evil *various YouTube Poops *Hotel Mario *Billy Hammer * Jingle Bells *Haddaway * YouTube * Paper Mario * Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Rating Although this comic is unique and its artwork is amazing, its originality falls to having too many parodies. Also, it mentions KJ's obsession with... you know what, but it doesn't mention that too much. '''Overall Comic Rating: Uniqueness - 10/10 Artwork - 9/10 Originality - 4/10 Age-Appropriateness - 7/10 Variety - 10/10 Final Score: 40/50 -> 80/100 -> B